


Come Live With Us In The Palace (There's our room waiting for you)

by AzrAyne



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fantasy, M/M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mentioned Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Multi, My First AO3 Post, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzrAyne/pseuds/AzrAyne
Summary: Doyoung just wants to meet the two sexy vampires of his dreams.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [10vesyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/10vesyou/gifts).



> I'm gifting this fic to my good friend since they helped me so much as to even maneuver around the Ao3 tagging system as this is my very first fic in Ao3
> 
> Hi! This is my very first fic so please be nice T^T. I was supposed to wait for others to write this but I literally couldn't stop my hands from typing this fic. @pinkhrj's tweet sparked an idea inside my mind that couldn't be stopped after I saw their photos.
> 
> So, here's the NCT '96 line vampire au that I can't stop thinking about...
> 
> Enjoy reading!

“Seriously?! You don't know them?" Doyoung wants to scream at Jeno, but they were in a museum filled with guards and people minding their own business and viewing the artifacts silently displayed in glass cases so his annoyance sounded like someone who ran up a flight of stairs.

"I'm sorry hyung. I just...don't. They look cool though" Jeno answered. They were standing under this big framed picture of two men in suits of black, radiating an aura that screams, YOU CAN'T TAKE ME DOWN.

"They are..." Doyoung looks at the picture as if those two men were the only people in the world, while Jeno...he's still clearly clueless on who these two men are.

"Hyung, mind telling me what’s all exciting about them that I should know them so I could at least match your excitement over there?" Jeno suggested, and the way Doyoung looked at him as if he was ready to tell the tale of who created the universe, made Jeno think that he might just regret this.

"Okay. So, they were vampires from way back then that absolutely can't be taken down. Do you remember the time where people and vampires alike tried to kill vampires?"

"Oh yeah… I remember from our history class that it was when that one vampire went rogue and killed many people in this one village that angered the townspeople because they thought that multiple vampires did it. But in reality, they just underestimated the rogue vampire who went on a rampage."

Vampires still exist in small numbers up to now. Most of them are hiding in plain sight, blending with people in order to survive, but not from the mortals as people wholeheartedly welcome vampires into their lives...sometimes...too welcome if you know what I mean. 

They were hiding from their own kind that wants to seek revenge. Mostly, it was those who were turned unwillingly, having them lose the lives they built for so long, not able to live the rest of their lives peacefully.

"So, these two, were the most powerful vampires in histo-"

"Seriously?! Even though Kim Junmyeon of the Exodus Era existed?" Jeno asks, now getting more interested in the tale of the two, still unnamed men, Doyoung is talking about.

“Yes, even though Junmyeon came to exist. Now stop interrupting me.” Doyoung demanded and Jeno just nodded.

“As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, they were the most powerful vampires that came to existence, they’re abilities were just too strong for humans and their own kind. On the left is Qian Kun, the man who fooled many by his soft features, can show you your greatest fears that left people and vampires alike that tried to attack them scarred. Though they may have survived his wrath, they were left broken and unable to live any longer due to the effects of his ability last for so long in the form of trauma.”

Doyoung then paused for a moment, making sure that Jeno was still listening, and he sure is. He tries to catch his breath for a while before starting to talk again.

“On the other hand, the man on the right is a man of many names and faces, but many know him by Li Yongqin and Ten. People still don’t know if “Ten” is just one of his names or does that name have a meaning of some sorts. But anyway! These two met each other during the Ruki Era or the Pre-Neo Era and they just…clicked I guess. There was no record of how they fell in love. I know that they’re powerful and all, and the looks? Of course, anybody would fall for them but…I want to know their story you know? On how they met…how they fell in love…how they still continue to love each other up to know.”

Jeno was shocked by Doyoung’s last statement

“They are still here?” 

“Oh, yeah. Nobody knows where they are but they are very much alive. Well, not really alive cuz they’re dead already,” he says and follows it by a chuckle about his own joke. 

They stayed silent for a while, both in awe of the painting in above of them. Jeno is still processing the information Doyoung has passed down to him, thinking that these were important kinds of stuff as they were not taught in school knowing that the most important things weren’t taught in school.

“Wait a second…” Jeno mutters.

Doyoung glanced at Jeno, ready to listen to what he’s about to say.

“Did you tell me about Li Yongqin’s ability?” Jeno asks, still trying to recall if Doyoung has told him or if he just blanked out in between Doyoung’s storytelling.

“Oh, did I? Well, he was just as dangerous as Qian Kun. If Kun controls the mind, Yongqin contro-“

Doyoung story was interrupted by the sound of sirens blaring inside the museum. 

“EVERYBODY OUT!!! WE ARE CLOSING THE MUSEUM. THERE IS A VAMPIRE INTRUSION!!! I REPEAT THERE IS A VAMPIRE IN THE VICINITY!!! PLEASE LEAVE IMMEDIATELY!!!”

Everyone in the museum quickly rushes out the museum, racing against each other and the metal doors slowly going down. Some of them are pushing others just to escape first. How human of them to do.

Everyone is escaping…except for Doyoung. Doyoung froze in his place staring at the people running out and away from the danger.

“Hyung! Come on! Let’s go!” Jeno pleads.

But the thing is, he doesn’t want to go. Hearing the word “vampire” made his mind go to places where it shouldn’t be. He’s with Jeno, his brother’s safety should be the first thing on his mind. But it isn’t. He keeps thinking about what, or who this vampire could be. Is it Qian Kun? Li Yongqin? Or just a random vampire. Whoever it may be, he wants to meet them knowing he may never have another chance to meet one. 

“Jeno, you go and run. I’ll stay here” Doyoung demanded.

“WHAT?! HYUNG! ARE YOU CRAZY?! THIS IS A VAMPIRE! IT WOULD KILL YOU WITH NO HESITATION!”

“I know, I know...” Doyoung grabs Jeno’s hands “This is my dream since I was a child, to see the creatures who made it into our history…please, I- I know I’m being selfish…please…run” 

Jeno stares at his hyung who looks like is a second away from tearing up. He knows Doyoung, he sacrificed his life for him. He stopped midway through college to work full time just to support him in finishing his education and reaching his dreams.

“Ok…but I’m staying here.” Jeno demanded.

“What? No! Go back to Mo-“

“Hyung…I have nowhere to go back to…you know them…they didn’t care about us one bit and they wouldn’t care now or when I go back. Please. Let me be with you if you’ll stay here” 

“Oka-“

“You two! What are you two doing here?! Didn’t you hear the announcement?!” It was security. “Have you called them?” he says to his partner.

Doyoung noticed his eyes…pure red and big. 

Could he be…

“W-we did b-but..” Doyoung managed to say before the guy interrupts him.

“I DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU TWO WERE THINKING AND NOT ESCAPING WHILE YOU STILL CAN BUT YOU REALLY HAVE TO GO AND HIDE! RUN!”

The guy pushed them both with enough force to almost make them fall. Doyoung pulled himself up and Jeno and runs through the long hallways trying to find a hiding spot.

As they were running endlessly, looking like no places were too good enough to hide, Doyoung keeps thinking that he has lost his chance in meeting a vampire in person.

But he was wrong.

In front of them is a middle aged man was exuding a terrifying aura, growling, and staring at them with a gaze that could pierce through a person’s body, standing before their very eyes.

“How nice, dinner is served,” The vampire said and licked his lips looking at them as they were in fact dinner that was served to him on a silver platter.

“YOU TWO BETTER SHOW UP BEFORE THESE TWO GET IT! I'M GIVING YOU 10 SECONDS!!!” The man in front of them screams out of nowhere

Doyoung doesn’t know who this guy wants to meet but he sure hopes that they come soon. He’s seen a vampire and he’s scared and that’s enough for him. He counts silently on his own wishing these unknown people would come.

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1.

They didn’t. No one came.

“I wouldn’t want to do this but they didn’t come…sorry sweethearts…time for you to be my dinner.”

The man grabbed Jeno at ultra-speed so Doyoung couldn’t do anything. He tried to rush into them but the vampire just pushed him as he was easily flicking an insect making Doyoung fly across the room.

“Oh you poor thing, don’t even try. We all know that mortals can’t do anything against vampires.” 

The vampire then chuckles as if what Doyoung did was nonsense, which it is. It’s just a plain fact that everybody knows. A normal human is hopeless against a vampire. Doyoung knows this but it’s his brother who’s in a hand of a blood thirsty vampire we’re talking about.

The vampire looks at Jeno, savoring his youthful looks, eyeing him from head to toe.

“You look young and happy. You know what? I’m not that kind of hungry anymore. I’ll turn you into a monster like me and I’ll watch you on the side lose everything you’ve worked for and never get the future you’ve always wanted.”

Doyoung snapped out of his trance. He can’t. All his hard work would all come to waste. Jeno did his best in achieving his grades and everything but Doyoung has sacrificed a lot for his brother and he won't let that just go to waste. 

Just as the vampire was about to bite Jeno’s neck, Doyoung pulled Jeno away and pushed him across the room, as far as he can to prevent the vampire from reaching him.

“YOU BRAT COME HERE!”

As Doyoung attempts (read: attempts) to flee and go to his brother, the vampire grabbed Doyoung by his arm so hard that his arm would be sore if he would survive this monster holding him.

“You take his place since you’re so almighty, why don’t you.” 

This is it. This is what he wished for, to see a vampire in person. This was his decision all along the moment he chose to stay and not run away and escape like the rest of the other visitors of the museum.

This is it. This is the end of Kim Dongyoung. The end of the man who was so selfishly risks his brother’s and his own safety just for a chance to see a vampire that has a low probability of being one of the two men he admires the most.

Doyoung shuts his eyes as he feels a sharp pain by the side of his neck for 3 seconds.

Wait…3 seconds?

All the records from the books about vampires tell that transforming someone would at least take a minute.

The vampire has let go of Doyoung and dropped him on the ground.

Doyoung lays on the cold, hard ground. His surroundings, spinning.

The last thing he remembers was the fading sound of Jeno screaming his name, the man who had bitten him now kneeling and crying…

…and two beautiful angels looking directly down at his almost unconscious bod-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter even if it is uneventful sksksksksksk...
> 
> Please don't forget to leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed and you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/UnliKunTenTs) and you can leave criticisms and suggestions on how I can improve in the comments or in my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/azzyanswers).


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Two nights after the intrusion had arrived. It was a silent evening, too silent that Doyoung can hear the loud crickets outside rubbing their wings just so they can get laid.

He feels comfortable being in the sheets, so he tries to return to sleep but is prevented by the loud mating call of the crickets.

He tries to open his eyes but the bright light inside the room made it impossible to do so.

“Jeno please turn off the lights,” Doyoung said groggily, reaching for the blanket and hides from the blinding light illuminating all the crevices of the room.

“Sorry to disappoint but I’m not Jeno, but okay,” said a man who apparently wasn’t Jeno.

It takes Doyoung a moment to fully wake up and finally realize that the voice did not come from his brother.

Doyoung sits down immediately.

He looks at his surroundings. He was in a room that simply screamed royalty, his bed feels soft rubbing against his hands, with wine-colored sheets made of probably silk, that was his guess but he isn’t sure, but it feels expensive.

He scopes around the area and his eyes finally land on the mysterious Non-Jeno person standing by the door

“What even happened?” Doyoung whispers mostly to himself while rubbing his eyes. He grabs a handful of his hair and tries to retain all his memories but his mind was hazy like a beautiful Monday paired with a nice and painful hangover after a night out with some friends.

“You’re surprisingly calm” The still-unnamed man spoke. He’s looking at Doyoung with utmost interest as if there’s something peculiar about him…or maybe there is.

Doyoung wet his lips with saliva trying to lubricate his throat to talk. “You know what? I also don’t know why. I mean, I’m in some mysterious bed, there’s a person guarding a door and here I am not panicking. Let me guess, someone has taken me as a prisoner or some cliché shit.”

“A guest” The man uttered to himself silently.

“What was that?” he asked. He may have heard the man talk but he couldn’t comprehend what came out of his mouth.

“A guest. You’re here as a guest” the man clarifies, just to let Doyoung know that he doesn’t hide things and that could be trusted.

“A guest? Why am I here as a guest in this…place? I still don’t know where I am”

“You’re still at the museum.” The man answered for the nth time, not missing an answer for each question Doyoung throws at him.

“The museum? What? Why would there be a bedroom in the museum? Stop messing with me dude.” Doyoung says as if it was so obvious. It was. I don’t think anyone could recall any museum having any said bedrooms.

“You sure ask a lot of questions don’t ya? The museum is just one part of the masters’ entire palace. Don’t worry sir, you are not in trouble or such. You are in the hands of _them_ ya know? So you have nothing to worry about.” The man said, and in perfect timing, three knocks can be heard and another man emerges from the door.

“Oh, it seems our guest has woken up,” The new man says. Doyoung is still unsure as to why he’s being called a guest.

“Indeed he has.” the man replied, “I’ll get him ready and pass him to you after, Yangyang”

“Sure,” then the man who just came in turned his eyes to him, “I’ll be waiting behind this door when you’re ready.” The man then smiled and closed the door.

“Would you rather wear a robe or a suit in meeting the masters?”

“If I’d be meeting whoever worthy enough to be called master then I’d select the suit so I would look at least presentable” Doyoung stated.

“They already like you whether in suit, robe, or bare naked.” The boy muttered, this time, not caught by Doyoung who’s distracted because of the number of suits he encountered as he entered the walk-in closet.

He was in awe with the intricate designs of these suits splattered with the color of blood and the night sky.

“Woahhhh…It’ll take ages to choose just one of these,” Doyoung says, voice becoming softer towards the end.

The boy trailing behind him faked a cough to catch his attention, and he successfully did. “May I suggest something, sir?” He suggests once Doyoung turned around to face him.

“Ummm…what is it?”

“If you’d like, I can pick 3 suits that I would think the masters would be favorable of, and I’d let you choose one of them so it would still be your decision.”

“That’s a great idea, erm…I don’t think we introduced ourselves to each other yet, my name is Kim Dongyoung, but you can call me Doyoung.” He offers his hand to the boy to shake.

“My deepest apologies… Sir Doyoung. You can call me Xiaojun but my full name is Xiao Dejun. Xiao Dejun of The W—” Xiaojun immediately stopped knowing what will happen later, though he wasn’t saved from the curious glance by the man of the night. “Nevermind that. Good to meet you sir Doyoung” Xiaojun took his hand and shook it.

It still feels uncomfortable for Doyoung to be called “sir” but he contemplates to not question as it may just be etiquette within these walls.

After minutes of browsing, Xiaojun presents three pairs of suits to Doyoung, raising them all above his head to keep them from touching the polished floorboards of the closet. “I think these suits would fit you perfectly.”

Doyoung examined the three suits presented to him, all of them being black and a bright shade of red. He contemplates for a minute or so and decided to go with the jacket which has the most surface of red, lapels and collars having different color with the other side, a black undershirt, and red trousers with chains hanging by the front.

Xiaojun excused himself out of the closet to let Doyoung change. He was still wearing his very loose white t-shirt and jeans, the same clothes he wore at the museum.

THE MUSEUM

Doyoung quickly grabbed a handful of his hair, a headache suddenly invading his head, spreading slowly from the side of his head towards the top. He groans in pain.

Three knocks were heard from the closet door. “Sir Doyoung? Are you alright in there?” Xiaojun inquires. “Yeah, yeah” Doyoung replied silently.

Doyoung composes himself then proceeds to strip in front of the mirror. He engulfs the image of himself in his mind, feeling himself from his chest…down to his stomach.

 _I definitely gained more weight,_ he thinks. He remembers his old figure about a year ago, where anyone could probably mistake him as a skeleton. His cheekbones prominent, his ribs can be seen through his shirt, and his legs don’t seem like legs that can walk a distance.

He wasn’t really taking care of himself back then, his focus and attention all on Jeno, giving most of his salary to his brother as an allowance for food, transportation, school materials, and payment for some miscellaneous fees at school. Doyoung swears that high school was scamming them. It wasn’t until Jeno decided to give him a surprise visit to his apartment, but Jeno was the one surprised by the image of his brother lying on the floor, stomach clutched in his arms from hunger and fatigue.

Jeno quickly helps his brother to bed and ditched the food he brought knowing his brother’s stomach might not handle the sudden intake of solid foods and quickly prepared some soup that he rushed to buy at the 7-11 across the street.

He fed his brother and let him rest for the day, not forgetting to text Taeyong that his brother isn’t able to come to work. He was Doyoung’s co-worker from the café and pastry shop he’d been working for the past months. Jeno had met Taeyong in the café before, always treating him hot cocoa and a cookie on the house when it was raining hard, so he wasn’t worried about using his brother’s phone in texting him.

It was seventeen minutes past six when Doyoung woke up.

Doyoung might be saved from being buried six feet under, that is if their parents even decide to give him a proper burial and not just throw him to the nearest river, but he was not saved from the scolding he got from his brother as soon as he woke up saying that he could just leave earlier than usual and walk to school or even borrow Jaemin’s bicycle, asking friends to share their food or even spare him some school materials they were not using anymore. He wasn’t wrong, his friends know their situation and they’d support him if he needs it, especially Mark, that man would do anything for their little group of seven.

Doyoung promised to take care of himself better in exchange that he would still give Jeno his food allowance. Jeno gladly agreed.

He came back to the present and tried to focus on actually dressing up this time, avoiding even a spare glance to the mirror, not letting his thoughts lead him down to another rabbit hole.

_I look good_ , he thinks.

He hastily collected his discarded clothes to hang them by the hooks mounted on the wall near the door, so that his clothes weren’t scattered all over the place. He exits the closet and greeted by a Xiaojun sitting on the bed, cross-legged, mouth agape, and just staring at Doyoung with just pure shock.

“Does it look good?” he asks, trying to smoothen out the creases he can find. “Absolutely Sir! The masters would sure love your choice of suit, it definitely makes all your other features stand out”

Xiaojun stands up and led them out the door, opening the door for Doyoung, where they found Yangyang sitting on the floor, playing some unknown game on his phone.

“Fix yourself up, Yangyang!” he says, which only earned him an eye-roll from the said boy, though he did stand up and brushed his trousers to shake off some dust. “Our guest is all yours.” Yangyang nodded in return and Xiaojun walked towards the left corridor.

Doyoung took the liberty to offer a handshake to Yangyang to at least prevent more late introductions. “Dongyoung, but you can call me Doyoung,” he says. Yangyang smiled, his gums showing from how wide he grins, and shook his hand.

“Well, nice to meet you. I’m Yangyang and I’ll be guiding you to meet the masters.”

They walked through a series of hallways, Doyoung admiring each of the décors and paintings hanged on the walls they pass by.

“So, your buddy back there didn’t give me any idea about where I am so if you could please fill me up on what’s happening, that would be great.”

“You’re still in the museum,” Yangyang singsongs, leading the way while skipping and smiling gleefully.

Doyoung looks down, tired from all the bullshit he’s been hearing since he woke up on the bed.

 _Yeah right_ , Doyoung thinks. He looks up when he feels Yangyang stealing a glance at him. _Did I just say that out loud?_

Yangyang focused on leading the way, grinning even wider when he sees the big door coming closer to them.

“You should be excited. You are finally meeting them ya’ know?” Yangyang says, unable to control his excitement.

“Who now?” Doyoung raises an eyebrow at his guide even though he knows he’s not able to see it. “Who am I meeting exactly?”

They stopped in front of a big black door, engraved with unknown characters to Doyoung.

“Them. I’ve heard you talking about them in the museum. I was nearby so I heard you telling their story to your brother. Well, we’re here. Don’t die of too much excitement.” Yangyang informs him. Doyoung couldn’t even process what he said as he was pushed inside immediately where the darkness of the room invited engulfs him.

Then it all came to him.

He was in the museum, with Jeno, telling the story of—

Doyoung immediately lost his mind when he realized who was Yangyang pertaining to.

“Come here” he heard someone say, a voice quite inviting yet his words full of command. He turns around and sees a couch facing a lit fireplace, which was the room’s only source of light, a silhouette of a person’s hair, their arm stretched out on the sofa. “Don’t make me count from three”

He froze in his place, still unsure if he should follow what the man wants.

“Three”

_Should I?_

“Two”

_I should._

“One”

Doyoung walked towards the fireplace, he’s sure the pounding in his chest can be heard by the entire room.

He turns around and he sees two men sitting on the sofa, at first glance, he saw two men sitting comfortably, the head of the one with the smaller figure was lying down on the other’s lap as if it belongs there. The minute that he recognized the people sitting snug on the sofa…he lost it.

 _It’s them_ , he tells himself.

It’s actually them.

Doyoung’s legs didn’t last long from all the shaking it’s been doing. He kneels down unconsciously, his upper body straight.

He’s kneeling down…in front of them.

Qian Kun and Li Yongqin

“You look lovely in that suit, but perhaps I think you’d look better without it,” Kun commented, his and his partner’s eyes looking at Doyoung with _intentions._

Those words passed by Doyoung as if they were never spoken at all. Doyoung is still gawking at the presence of the two men in front of him. Paintings and pictures did not do them justice, he thought, even if their faces was only lit by the almost extinguished fireplace.

“I presume you already know us darling” Kun said. “Tell us who we are hun,” Yongqin adds.

“You’re Qian Kun and Li Yongqin, masters of The Weishen Clan of Vampires, the two vampires who can’t be taken down since the Pre-Neo Era. The— ” he stops himself immediately before sounding like a creepy stalker hiding in the bushes as if he wasn’t already.

If they were normal, they’d probably think so, but the couple only looked at him with interest, not a trace of disgust that a mere mortal knows them well…but he wasn’t a mere mortal, he’s more than that to their eyes.

The two enjoyed the sight in front of them, controlling themselves to just ravage him, especially with that suit on.

“We’re glad that someone knows as well enough. Now, tell us who _you_ are.” Kun asks of him.

“I– I’m Kim Dongyoung, but I mostly go by D– Doyoung. I’m—”

Who is he?

Who is Kim Doyoung?

Is there even something to Kim Doyoung beyond pining on these two vampires in front of him, beyond someone who risked putting himself in an early graveyard just to

help his brother get through school?

His brother.

_Where is Jeno? Where is he? Did I seriously not remember about him all this time? What kind of a brother am I…_

_Who am I?_

He is no one without Jeno.

He gave his youth for his brother.

Without Jeno, he is nobody.

Doyoung broke down. Tears instantly flowed down his cheeks, feeling that hot sensation accompanied by the heavy feeling in his chest.

Fortunately, the couple sitting on the sofa knew what to do.

Doyoung suddenly felt drowsy. He decided to not fight against it and closed his eyes, but before he succumbed to the curse of sleep, he was met with the image of him and his brother living happily in an apartment, eating well with their friends without a trace of worry in their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY THAT DOYOUNG ALWAYS SLEEPS LOL
> 
> Please don't forget to leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed and you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/UnliKunTenTs) and you can leave criticisms and suggestions on how I can improve in the comments or in my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/azzyanswers).


End file.
